An enzyme that degrades barbital has been identified and partially purified from extracts derived from a soil microorganism. The requirements for maximal catalytic activity are being determined. The ability of this enzyme to reverse lethal quantities of barbital will be investigated in toxicological experiments with appropriate animals. If this approach proves successful, enzymes that inactivate other neurotoxins will be developed in this fashion.